Rain
by Skylo
Summary: In which Jack is frustrated, and Sandy is helpful. Drabble. Slight Jack/Sandy


Rain

Jack Frost sat on the roof of a New York apartment building, looking up at the stars in the sky. The residents of New York were preparing for ten feet of snow that night, and Jack was expected to deliver. But as he sat there, staring up at the sky, he didn't want snow. Or hail, or sleet, or flurries. He wanted rain. Lots of rain. Maybe it was because he wanted the slate wiped clean; becoming a guardian hadn't stopped his past from haunting him.  
Snow would just cover things. It would blanket them in white, but it could never wash them away like the rain could.  
Jack loved the rain, yet he could never get near it, never let it soak him without it freezing over. It was frustrating. Why couldn't _he_ make rain?

His pondering was interrupted by a soft hand on his shoulder. He immediately knew it was the Sandman.

"Hey, Sandy," he mumbled. The Sandman spun him around to face him, a displeased pout set on his face.  
Jack laughed.  
"Sorry if I seem gloomy, I'm just not feeling very cheery right now," he confessed, twirling his cane between his fingers.  
Two wisps of sand appeared above the Sandman's head, one in the shape of a snowflake, and the other in the shape of a question mark.

Jack sighed, crossing his arms stubbornly.  
"I know the Big Apple is waiting for some snow. Don't you think I know that?"

The Sandman rolled his eyes. For a guy who can't talk, he had quite an attitude. He made a gesture with his hands, as if to say, "get on with it, then!"

"I don't want snow, Sandy. I'm tired of snow! Day in and day out it's snow, snow, snow!"

The Sandman rolled his eyes again, attempting to give a long, in-depth speech with symbols and hand movements. After he was finished, he crossed his arms and smirked, satisfied.  
Jack stood there a minute, blinking stupidly. After he snapped out of it, he gave the Sandman a wide grin.  
"You _really _need to learn sign language, buddy."

The Sandman narrowed his eyes, sand coming out of his ears to represent steam.

Jack laughed at his angry face, pulling him into a hug.

"Gah, you're so cute."

At this, the Sandman froze, and when Jack pulled away, he saw that his cheeks were cherry red.

Then, something occurred to him.

"Sandy, can you make it rain?"

The Sandman shook his head. As Jack looked crestfallen, he put on his best 'think-face'. After a moment, he stuck his finger up in an "a-ha!" fashion and again, attempted to communicate via symbols. Jack gave him a look.

"Uh, what?"

The Sandman dropped his arms and rolled his eyes for the third time. Before Jack could protest, he was being dragged by his hoodie up into the night sky.

When the Sandman felt they had reached a sufficient height, he released him.

"Hey, what gives?!" Jack protested, straightening his clothes in a huff. As he did so, the Sandman came up behind him and grabbed his wrists. Jack stiffened.

"What're you.."

He looked over his shoulder to find the Sandman giving him an encouraging smile.  
The Sandman guided his hands so that his palms were facing in front of them.  
Jack looked at him like he was crazy. The Sandman squeezed his wrists, hard, making Jack face forward again. He closed his eyes, building up power in his core, through his arms, and transferring it to Jack's hands. Jack's eyes widened in realization. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

_Rain, rain, rain!_

They were there a good five minutes. Just as Jack started to lose hope, a small droplet of water hit his face. He opened his eyes, startled to see the sky had gathered dark clouds. A crack of lightning streaked across the sky and a smile grew on his face.

"Wow!"

He turned to the Sandman, who threw his arms out; "what can I say?"

Jack stared in wonder as more rain began to shower him. It was refreshing, to say the least. It made him feel..._clean_.  
He pointed towards the sky, and lightning struck. He lifted his arms, and thunder roared. It was amazing, empowering. He drifted across the sky, creating a symphony of storms as he went.

After he was done playing with the weather, he turned to the Sandman. He had procured a sand umbrella, to keep his characteristically pointy hair from flattening against his head. Jack darted over to him, grabbing his chubby face in his hands and planting a big kiss on his forehead. The Sandman looked grumpy as he pulled away, but couldn't help but smile as Jack laughed and hugged him tight.  
He hugged back.

When Jack finally let go of him, they just smiled at each other. Jack was soaked to his bones, but he could care less.

"How did you do this? How did _I_..? Is this a dream?"

At that last sentence, the Sandman's expression dropped, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.  
Jack blinked.

"Sandy?"

The Sandman looked away from him, shame showing clear in his golden eyes. He took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"Wait..what? You mean..this really _is_ a dream?"

The Sandman nodded again, moving forward to embrace him again, but this time for comfort.

Jack held on to him, a couple tears trailing down his face.

"I should've known..."

He woke up. He was still in the tree where he had fallen asleep earlier. The Sandman was there, still holding him, rubbing his back soothingly.

Jack quickly pulled away from him.

"You..why would you mess with my dreams like that?"

The Sandman shook his head sadly. He pointed at him, then conjured a sad face out of sand. Then he pointed to himself, back at Jack, and made a happy face.

Jack smiled faintly.

"You were trying to make me feel better."

The Sandman nodded. He jumped as Jack put an arm around him, his mood seeming lifted.

"Don't fret about me, Sandy. Just knowing I have you guys is all I need to get me through. Especially you," he added, beaming.

The Sandman blushed slightly, nodding his thanks. He yawned.

Jack giggled.

"I guess even you need your sleep, huh? Why don't you go on back to bed. I think I'll be okay."

The Sandman looked about ready to protest, but was stopped by another yawn, so he just nodded numbly and floated off.

Jack smiled and lay back down, shutting his eyes. Maybe the Sandman couldn't fix his problems, but he certainly knew how to make him feel better.

With that thought, he slipped back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Aaaaand scene. I am a fan of this pairing, jsyk. These two deserve more love. I was only able to find a couple stories with Jack/Sandy, and I shall post links here when I get the time. I'd also like to add that Sandy is my favorite character. Cute and badass, what's not to like?**

**Please review :3**

***EDIT* Here are the links...just remove the spaces**

**Fanfiction (be warned, tis quite dirty ;) (www).(fanfiction).net(slash) s/8777097/1/Frozen-Sand **

**ArchiveOfOurOwn (fluffy stuff) (www).(archiveofourown).org(slash) tags/Jack%20Frost*s*Sanderson%20Mansnoozie/works **

**Tumblr (gah, I love this blog ^w^)**

** (www).(google).com(slash) url?sa=t&rct=j&q=sand-flakes+tumblr&source=web&cd=6&cad=rja&ved=0CEgQFjAF&url=http%3A%2F%2Fsand-flakes.(tumblr).com%2F&ei=_tOHUZCLHMiW0QGW7IGgCg&usg=AFQjCNH5jZY-S-0orzLZYjIthUEZMZrPjg**

******(just delete any spaces and parenthesis, and make sure to turn the word slash into one of these / )**

**Sorry, Fanfiction makes it impossible to post links here -_-**


End file.
